ENGAÑO, TRAICIÓN, AMOR
by Dani ant
Summary: el amor es algo raro nos enaMoramos rapido y para olvidarlo es duro creanme es la verdad es una historia real muy real de una amiga


_**ENGAÑO, TRAICION Y AMOR**_

Krysthell una chica blanca de unos ojos cafés contextura delgada y pelinegra era alta no tanto pero no era patucha. Nunca pensó enamorarse como estaba ahora de un amigo de la iglesia que aparentemente le correspondía , en un día 3 de marzo su gran amor Alberto, el era de piel bronceada unos ojos cafés claro y contextura delgada y pelinegro alto más alto que ella, la llamo por teléfono confesándole su amor por ella.

Krysthell encanta de la vida acepto ser su novia, los primeros días fue estupendo él no se comportaba como un patán, el primer beso con Alberto fue inolvidable para krysthell era un 1 de mayo asolas a fuera en la puerta de la casa de la joven, ella sintió que con ese beso se elevaba al cielo y baja de las nubes toda embobada, después de eso el comenzó a decirle que quería hacerla suya, ella le daba un rotundo _**NO**_ el joven era necio y cada vez que podía sacaba el temo, pero un día estaban solos en la habitación de ella Alberto se aprovecho de la situación para besarla y bajar por su cuello dándole suaves besos

A krysthell le enseño su mama que si un hombre le besaba el cuello sexo quiere, krysthell lo detuvo como pudo para no caer en la tentación, la oveja se convirtió en lobo ya que ellos discutían por todo y todo porque el siempre empezaba y ella terminaba se siendo demasía sumisa con su novio el comenzó a aprovecharse de su ingenuidad haciéndole comprar recargas para su teléfono cosa que ella hacía y el encantado de la vida aceptaba gustoso.

Un domingo 3 de octubre él le dijo que quería hacerla suya y esta vez ella no se negó, el muy sabiendo había investigado en internet como hacerlo sin que ella dejara de ser virgen, krysthell hiso el amor con el por todos lados excepto por la boca porque le daba asco.

Después de en tragársele a él, ella lo llamo al día siguiente y él le dijo _**lo**____siento__krysthell__pero__me__siento__confundido__no__sé__si__realmente__te__amo__lo__siento__démonos__un__tiempo._ Krysthell no pudo ocultar sus lagrimas al oír lo que Alberto dijo se sintió usada pero aun lo amaba. Se deprimió mucho sus amigas le aconsejaban que lo olvidara. Ella no lo hiso y lo llamaba un día hasta se escapo de su casa a media noche solo para hablar con el de lo sucedido aquel día, el le dijo lo mismo que le había dicho aquel día por teléfono se frustro a un mas y comenzó a llorar otra vez, a la semana siguiente Alberto la llamo y le dijo que fuera a la casa de el igual que aquel día ella por supuesto no lo hiso él no se quedo con la pica y la llamo le dijo que _todo__entre__nosotros__se__acabo__no__hay__nada__y__nunca__más__lo__habrá,_si antes estaba deprimida ahora estaba recontra que súper deprimida.

Los padres de la joven ya no podían soportar más la depresión de su hija menor así que fueron a hablar con el chico

_Alberto les conto que ella lo acosaba que él la dejo porque ya no la aguantaba que ella le decía que fuera a la casa donde vivía para estar un rato juntos en total él, la culpo a ella de todo cosa que no era verdad _

Los padres de la joven no se convencieron, exigieron la versión de ella le echaron un cuento que Alberto les había contado todo y ellos querían comparar si era la verdad, no pudo más y les conto _toda__la__verdad__la__que__en__realidad__paso,_el señor Mario el padre de la joven se enojo por lo tonta que había sido su hija menor , no se contuvo y se dirigió a hablar con los padres del degenerado como lo llama, los padres de Alberto lo regañaron duro y feo aparte los señores flores lo remataron y le prohibieron volver a hablar con krysthell .

A krysthell la llevaron al ginecólogo para asegurarse de que no estaba embarazada, la ginecóloga le aseguro a los Flores que ella no estaba embarazada y que aun era virgen los Flores se tranquilizaron

Un año paso y krysthell aun no olvidaba a Alberto no lo volvió a ver en persona solo por llamadas y mensajes se comunicaban claro si él le contestaba sus amigos y amigas le aconsejaban que lo olvidara pero el amor no se olvida aunque él, ya no la ame y después de una semana comenzara a salir con otra ella a un lo ama el amor no se olvida fácil mente

_**ESTA ES UNA HISTORIA REAL SI NO LES GUSTO COMO LA PUSE YA NO ES CULPA ME MATE EL CEREBRO PARA ESCRIBIRLA YA NO ES CULPA GRACIAS POR LEER **_

_**DANI ANT**_

_**SE LO DEDICO A MI AMIGA QUE AUN LO SIGUE AMANDO POR FAVOR OLVIDALO SIP **_

_**DEJEN COMENTARIOS NO LES CUEST NADA ES GRATIS SIP**_


End file.
